


The Story of Nova Kane

by PondleBerry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accelerated Pregnancy, Alien Experimentation, Alien Impregnation Via Medical Means, Badass Heroine, Birth, Body Horror, Evil Alien Scientists, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Horror, Impregnation, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondleBerry/pseuds/PondleBerry
Summary: All characters are 18+ and the piece is intended for mature audiences.A galactic bounty hunter finds herself an unwilling subject of an alien experiment and so much more.Warning: this piece is darker to what I normally write and may not be to everyone's taste.





	The Story of Nova Kane

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was co-written by Rosa who was my beta and helped me improve the piece greatly.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains non-con impregnation via medical means and a birth scene.

The air was thick with the smell of smoke, cheap whisky and even cheaper perfumes but what could you expect from a little dive bar at the arse end of the Galaxy. Aliens of all racers came here to forget. The drinks tasted like crap but they did the job and nobody gave two fucks about who you were or where you came from. The bar was labelled lost souls because that's what most of its patrons were; if you ended up at lost souls you were one of three things: lost, shit out of luck or Nova Kane.

Nova Kane (yes that was her given name; her parents were real funny fuckers), was a galactic bounty hunter. Since the age of sixteen she'd been travelling around galaxies acquiring the largest bounties she could find. Most called on Nova because no matter who or what you were looking for Nova always found it. If not for her disregard of rules and regulations she'd have made a damn good soldier if not a part of the galactic police force.

Nova sat in the farthest corner of the bar; her back pressed against the wall; one so no one could get the drop on her and two to watch the patrons who passed her by. Who knew; one could be another pay check. Her eyes watched as the figures on her credit card slowly rose.

"Not bad," she smiles at the new balance. Then again she was going to need at least half those credits for her dry cleaning bill; her favourite leather jacket got slimed when she tackled her latest bounty; quiet literally (bastard shouldn't have kept running when she yelled stopped, she really hates running). Slime was always a bitch to get out of clothing; especially leather and silk.

Nova took a sip of the amber colour liquid in her glass wincing as it burned her throat instead of warming it. It looked like whiskey, smelt like whisky but it sure as hell didn't taste like whisky.

"Damn Vorcarians," she coughs pushing the half full glass away from her, "can't even import cheap ass whisky, gotta make their own imitation crap."

Pressing a couple of buttons on her holo-band Nova began scanning through the various bounties available. This was suppose to be 'me' time but she couldn't pass up an opportunity to make some more credits. Usually, she'd be in the back playing poker but the regular players weren't in the bar; either they were preoccupied with other business or they were avoiding her since she wiped them out last game.

' _Bounty in proximity. Warning: highly dangerous_.' An electronic voice announced.

A grainy black and white hologram floated in front of Nova; she carefully read over the information. She was looking for a male Thurgonian that was wanted for conducting illegal genetic experiments. Switching off her holo-band Nova carefully scanned the area; thanks to her OIL's (optical identification lenses) she was able to catch sight of her bounty from her peripheral vision.

Unfortunately the owner of Lost Souls did have one particular rule; no arrests. You could fight in the bar, drink, smoke, gamble and even pay for information or have a quickie in the back room but under no circumstances were you allowed to arrest a patron and March them out of the bar.

"Stupid rules," Nova mumbled into her drink glass taking another small sip. Leaning back in her chair she kept an eye on the Thurgonian while pretending to belooking at something on her holo-band.

Not ten minutes after getting the alert did Nova's patience pay off. Watching as the Thurgonian left the bar she discreetly followed; hands stuffed in the pockets of her jeans whole her head was lowered, blue hair covering her face.

Nova inhaled deeply; the air may not have been overly fresh but it was certainly fresher than inside. Raising her head her eyes scanned the area; she caught a glimpse of a figure heading towards the alley.

"What are you up too?" She asked out loud slowly following the figure. There was nothing in the alley except for a load of garbage and maybe an odd passed out drunk.

It wasn't until Nova turned into the alley that she realised something was seriously wrong. The Thurgonian was staring directly at her as if he'd been waiting. Instantly Nova's gut told her to run but before she could react an arm wrapped itself around her throat cutting off her oxygen.

Instinctively Nova began clawing at her assailants arm as she struggled to breath; a sharp pain radiated from the side of her neck and suddenly the pressure was gone. Nova stumbled forward, hand to her neck.

"What..." She slurred as her vision began to blur. Her body was becoming heavy as everything began to tilt.

"Looks like we've found out newest volunteer," a voice chuckled just as the sedative in Nova's blood stream took full affect and she slipped into the nothingness of a drug induced slumber.

****

As Nova slowly came too, she could hear the him of electricity around her and feel cold air brushing against her skin. Her body felt heavy, unresponsive and raw; as if she was coming down with the flu and had been forced to spend an hour in a decontamination chamber. That happened to her once; it was not a scenario she would like to repeat. There was also a dull emanating from her hips.

A low groan emitted from the back of her throat, exactly how much had she had to drink? Too much as her memory of the previous night was fuzzy. Her mouth was dry; instinctively Nova reached for the bottle of water she always kept by her bed...nothing happened.

Nova tried to will some movement into her body; a wiggle of her big toe, a twitch of her pinkie, anything but her body remained completely still. Finally, Nova forced her eyes open. At first everything was blurry and the only thing she could see was a bright light shinning down on her; a few rapid blinks and Nova's surroundings began to clear up. She was in some sort of medical facility; there were no windows only artificial light, a single door with a biometric scanner, a variety of medical equipment and a camera in the far left of the room.

' _What mess have you gotten yourself into now?_ ' She asked herself. She was trying desperately hard not to panic; she needed to focus, to understand her situation so she could plan for an escape, ' _on the bright side; at least you're not dressed in your underwear and being sold off to a galactic warlord...again_.'

Nova flicked her gaze downward to get an understanding of the predicament she was in. She was lying on what she suspected was an examination table, several sensor pads connected to her exposed skin. Her wrists bound by leather straps. There were IV's in the back of both hands; one was connected to a blue bioluminescent liquid, the other a clear liquid. More than likely one of them was a paralytic the other, well Nova had a feeling she didn't want to know what the other liquid was.

Continuing her inspected Nova found that her clothing had been stripped; though for modesty sake a blanket had been laid over her. Her legs were also bound; slightly elevated and spread wide.

' _This is not good_ ,' Nova thought once again trying to will her body to move but the only success she had was blinking.

The door to the room opened and three figures enter; they were large almost seven foot each, instead of skin they were covered in scales of various green colourings and a tail lead down from their coccyx. Overall the figures were reptilian in appearance and each was donned in a lab coat. Thurgonians. Two of them were holding tablets while the third was rolling in a tray, its contents hidden.

The three were talking between themselves and since Nova couldn't understand them she suspected that during the kidnapping her ALT (Alien Language Translator) implant had been damaged.

When the three saw that their 'guest' was awake they gave her cold smiles. Nova opened her mouth to speak but all that left her was breath.

"It seems our volunteer is awake," the first chuckled looking at his tablet, "and her test results look promising. She's at the peak of fertility."

"Who knew humans could be so comparable," the second commented checking over the sensors and IV's connected to Nova.

"Good for us, bad for them," the first remarked.

"I say we put her back under for the procedure," the third finally spoke setting up his equipment just out of Nova's line of sight.

"Whether she is awake or not doesn't matter," the first remarked, "we shall continue with the experiment especially now that we've found someone compatible."

"I just don't like having a human watch me while I work," the third grumbled, "besides what if the paralytic wears off? It'll be hard to perform the procedure while she's filing about and I don't particularly want to hear her screaming."

"That will be a common sound over the next month," the second remarks moving towards Nova's head. Nova felt her heart-rate increase as her breathing became rapid. Just what the fuck were these three planning and why did they need her?

"Very well," the first sighed, clearly the leader of the trio, "put her under and begin the procedure."

"Very good," the third smiled looking Nova, "this might hurt," he told her though he suspected she couldn't understand him. After all they'd removed all her fancy implants.

A familiar pain resonated in the side of Nova's neck as another sedative was introduced to her blood stream. Instead of a voice the last thing that register with Nova before she slipped back into nothingness was something cold and metal pressing against her.

****

Nova awoke to a wave of nausea. Instantly she jumped from the bed; hand covering her mouth she rushed to the bathroom almost stubbing her toe in the process. She swore harshly before falling to her knees hugging the porcelain bowl.

She felt her belly cramp as she emptied what little contents remained in her stomach. If there was one thing she hated most in the world it was throwing up. Stumbling towards the sink Nova splashed cold water over her face and rinsed out her mouth; oddly enough there was a lingering metallic taste on the back of her tongue.

' _That's the last time I drink imitation whisky,_ ' she thinks, though it's the same thing she always tells herself when she's suffering with a hang over, ' _that also explains the weird ass dream last night. No more imitation whisky. Only the good stuff from now on._ '

Nova was about to make her way back to bed when she catches a glimpse of the side of her neck in the mirror; there's a small pinprick covered in dried blood in the centre of a purple bruise. Gingerly Nova runs her finger over her neck.

"It wasn't a dream," she gasped stumbling backwards as she takes in her surroundings. This wasn't her bathroom; for one thing it was way too clean like eat off the floor clean.

Nova stumbled out of the bathroom despite the rising nausea; arms wrapped around her stomach as she took in the appearance of her new bedroom; though in all honestly it was a prison, a pristine prison. Everything was white; the walls, the sheets, the carpet even the clothes Nova now wore were right.

"What the hell is going on?" She demands moving towards a mirror which she suspects is actually a window. She's been in enough interrogation rooms to spot a two way mirror, "what do you want with me?" She screams banging her fist on the mirror.

During her outburst Nova caught a glimpse of her reflection, "what the hell..." She mumbled stepping back slightly to inspect her form. Lift up her top, her fingers ran over her belly; there was a small paunch forming, firm to the touch. As her fingers moved upwards she could see the top straining against her breasts which were feeling tender.

"Great, probably a reaction to the numerous drugs they've dosed me with," she grumbled bitterly, "that or it's that time of the month again."

There was a knock at Nova's door followed by a series of beeps. The young woman pursed her lips together; arms folding against her chest as she awaited to see who was about to enter. After all, there was no point in her telling the wing at the door not to enter; she'd most likely be ignored. What entered was not what Nova expected.

An almost six foot tall android entered the room; it had been designed to appear female and human though where most androids had a synthetic skin this one was skeletal. It was a base; Nova assumed it had been put together quickly for what reason she didn't know but she had a feeling she was about to.

"Good morning," the android greeted, it's voice shrill yet with a monotone as it spoke placing pauses in the strangest of places, "I have been assigned to monitor and assist you," it added.

"I'll bite," Nova remarked ensuring to keep a safe distance from the mechanical creation, "monitor and assist me in what?"

"Your pregnancy," the android answered.

Nova let out a bark of laughter, "impossible, I haven't had sex in..." She began counting on her fingers, "six months. I'm not pregnant."

"That is incorrect," the android said stepping towards Nova who in turn stepped back until she found herself pressed against a wall. The android raised a hand and slipped it beneath Nova's top; the bounty hunter shivered as she felt cold metal pressed against her lower abdomen, "my sensors show that implantation was successful. A Thurgonian embryo has fused itself to the lining of your womb and is steadily growing."

Nova's mouth went dry; her mind flashed back to the examination room, for the third time that morning she felt a wave of nausea wash over her.

"Why?" It was the only thing that came to Novas mind.

"An experiment," the android replied, "my masters want to create soldiers; an army that will help them conquer the Galaxy. Previous volunteers were incompatible but the human race seems most suitable. Tests show that they are compatible with most alien species."

The android's words were like white noise as Nova felt herself in the edge of a panic attack. She'd never wanted children; had all the necessary implants to prevent such things from occurring...her implants.

"I can't be pregnant," she finally says finding her voice, "my implants-"

"Were removed," the android interrupted, "hence why I was created. I can communicate with you since your ALT implant was also removed."

"I'm going to be sick," Nova mumbled bringing a hand to her mouth.

"That is most common," the android informed her, "morning sickness is a common attribute in pregnancy."

Nova wanted to scream, tell the android it was wrong. Hell, she wanted to throw a punch but the only thing she'd most likely get was a broken hand.

"How long?" Nova didn't know why she was asking. She didn't particularly want to know; she wanted this to be a nightmare. She wanted to wake up in her own bed and never think of this again.

"I assume you mean how long until delivery," the android's hand glowed, "approximately four weeks."

"Impossible," Nova shook her head in denial. They couldn't expect her to deliver this thing naturally. Her body wouldn't be able to handle it; there were too many complications that could arise too many variables.

"True. Usually Thurgonian's gestate for four months but during the procedure you were given a mixture of drugs to accelerate the pregnancy. You were also administered several steroids that will give your uterus more elasticity and also give your organs, muscles and nerves more endurance."

"Get out!" Nova demanded, "get-gah," she doubled over as a sudden pain radiated through her middle.

"My sensors show that you are now experiencing a transitional process due to the advanced growth of the offspring. Please relax and take deep breaths while the process occurs, it should only last nine minutes," the android instructs.

Nova couldn't think, let alone breath properly due to the pain radiating from abdomen. She could feel the skin of her belly stretching outwards as it became prominently rounded. Muscles she'd spent years honing slowly disappeared, her tone physique morphing into something unrecognisable.

When the pain faded and the growing stopped Nova was left panting; a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. A noticeable bulge peaked from beneath her top; no longer could she pass it off as simple weight gain or an allergic reaction. She was pregnant and with something not of her species.

' _I'll never complain of cramps again,_ ' she thinks to herself; she crawls towards the bed, she doubts her legs will be able to hold her new found weight especially since they felt like jelly.

"You should rest," the android informed her, "my programming tells me that growing new life can be difficult. I shall return later with your food."

"No fucking kidding," Nova spat out between clenched teeth.

Pulling herself onto the bed Nova angrily threw a pillow at the door as the android left. Hot, angry tears ran down her face as she curled herself tightly into a ball. It wasn't going to end like this; she'd survived everything the world had thrown at her and she would survive this and she would escape and she would have revenge.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman impregnated by psychopathic aliens against her will," she muttered to herself. Closing her eyes Nova surrender herself to exhaustion.

****

Days became weeks. The pain Nova endured during her "pregnancy transitions" had time bleeding into itself. She was always left feeling exhausted and out of sorts. The lucid moments she did have were spent planning her escape; which for the most time was becoming less and less likely.

The android's visitations to Nova were like clockwork; same time, everyday. If Nova had a watch she could have set it to the Android's visits or she would have if she knew the time.

At first the android, who Nova name frosty, due to its lack of personality and cold touches, only came to deliver her meals and take measurements of her growth. At first Nova was going to refuse the food, but she needed to conserve her strength. She highly doubted they do anything to endanger the offspring growing inside of her.

When Nova appeared to reach the half way point of her pregnancy, then the testing started. Ultrasounds, blood tests, Amniocentesis, scans on her and the growing offspring. At first Nova resisted but resistance brought restraints and if there was one thing Nova hated more than spiders and this whole experiment it was the lack of freedom via restraints.

As the pregnancy progressed Nova noticed all the changes her body was forced to undergo. Not only did her belly grow but so did her breasts; filling with milk in preparation. Her belly button was forced outward from the weight she now carried which sat uncomfortably in her hips. Her skin was hot, itchy and sensitive beyond belief; she hated the simplest of touches even that of fabric. The need to pee was constant along with exhaustion and constant backache from the new curvature of her back. Her ankles swelled painfully from the extra weight. Along with angry red stretch marks from the rapid growth she also had a linea nigra running vertically down her belly. Sometimes she didn't even recognise herself in the mirror; the physique she'd long trained to obtain was now gone. The alien bastards had even forced her to wear a medical gown as her growing form could no longer be contained in the pants and t-shirt she'd first woken up in.

Nova hated what they'd done to her body; to her it was no longer her own. It was a tool they were using to incubate a weapon; that's what is was after all. A weapon they planed to mass produce in order to conquer the Galaxy. A superior creation of their race. Nova felt a bitter sense of hope inside her; hope the creation would turn on its creators.

It wasn't just her body that Nova had come to hate; she also loathed what grew inside of her. She'd heard stories about some women who fell in love with life that had been forced upon them; others did not. There was nothing of her in the offspring she carried; maybe if there was she'd feel something more towards it; as it stood she just wanted it out of her. Nova was not a mother type; she could barely take care of her hamster let alone another life. She was a solitary person who liked her own company and that was what she wanted to go back to.

****

Nova wasn't sure how much time had passed; but from the way her belly had swelled outwards she suspect two weeks if not longer. She sat in the edge of her bed; eyes scanning the contents of her room for a weapon, anything she could use when she felt a strange sensation from deep inside her. It felt like a flutter; something gently nudging against her insides.

Nova swallowed thickly, it was moving. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself; she needed to focus on something; anything else.

****

For a while Nova could ignore the offsprings movements but as more time passed the movement became more prominent, more painful. The taunt skin of her belly would ripple and on some occasions Nova swore she could see the skin push outwards; an imprint of sort of limb pressing outwards. She also believed the thing inside her had claws and was using her uterus as its own personal scratching post.

"Stop moving," Nova huffed cupping her belly. The movement was relentless; she was losing sleep because of how active the offspring was. She was laid in bed doing her best to settle the squirming offspring when the door to her prison opened; at first she expect to see frosty and she did, but the android was also followed by the Thurgonian's

"What's going on?" Nova demanded sitting up.

"My masters wish to check on their experiment," frosty answered, "please remain lying down."

"Like hell," Nova tried to push herself upwards, a feat due to her new size. Frosty placed its hands on her shoulders forcing her to lay back down. Nova struggled; her legs failing as she fought back. The leading Thurgonian scientist attached a strange collar to her neck; as it clamped into place Nova felt her body stop responding to her. All she could do was watch.

The Thurgonian rolled up her gown; it's scaly claws running over her hot, tight flesh. The offspring kicked as it sensed its 'fathers' presence.

"Very strong," the first Thurgonian commented as it removed its claw only for the hands of the second and third to take its place. Once again the offspring kicked.

"Still small, but the growth hormones in the food will change that," the second remarked as the first took notes.

"True but we can't allow it too grow too large," the first commented, "humans are after all fragile creatures. We want her to deliver naturally as surgical removal could cause problems down the lines in future pregnancies."

The other two Thurgonian's began nodding; clearly agreeing with the first. Nova just wished she knew what they were saying.

"We're half way through and already the results are better than we could have hoped for," the third smirked, a clawed finger following the path of the offsprings movement.

The first reached over and patted Nova's belly appraisingly before all three of them left taking the collar with them.

After that day Nova never really saw much of the Thurgonian's, all they did was observe her from the two way mirror. Reading the information the android presented them with.

Overall, nova's window was quickly closing. If things continued to progress as they did then she'd find herself giving birth. She needed to do something and fast.

****

Nova shuffled around her room, long gone was her walk with a confident gait thanks to her expanding belly. It's large size now meant that her centre of gravity shifted every time she turned around. Sometimes she even struggled with her balance.

Nova stood in front of the two way mirror; her belly sat heavily in her hips. She'd noticed that it had dropped lower a few days ago and now had a defined spherical shape to it. She'd also noticed that she was beginning to lactate.

"I hate you," she mumbled.

She leaned against the mirror; a long groan of discomfort leaving her lips as one hand rubbed against her side and along her back, she'd been having a dull ache for a while now and no matter what she did she couldn't shift it. She suspected Braxton hicks; but she wasn't a medical profession for all she knew it could be gas.

The door to her room opened and frosty entered; not with food but a wheelchair.

"It's time," the android announced.

"Time?" Nova questioned, "time for what?"

"For the delivery of the Thurgonian offspring," Frosty answered.

Nova shook her head, "I'm not ready," she protested.

"The offspring is," Frosty replied, "my scanners show that the offspring has positioned itself ready for birth and that while you slept you dilated to three centimetres."

"No," Nova protested once more. This couldn't be happening; four weeks couldn't have gone by so quickly, she was sure she'd have more time. Another jolt of discomfort travelled through her side.

"I will be taking you to the delivery room," frosty said, though Nova noted a firmness in the robotic voice. The android came up behind her; it's cold metal hand resting on her shoulder urging her into the wheelchair.

"This isn't happening." Nova whispered to herself, "it has to be a goddamn nightmare."

"My sensors show you are awake," Frosty told her, "you are going to be delivering my masters creation. I am to assist in the delivery while they observe."

This was it, Nova swallowed thickly, her mouth becoming dry. She was entering the final stages of this pregnancy. She was going to give birth.

****

"Get upon the table," the android commanded as Nova was wheeled into the delivery room.

The room was cold and clinical; everything was made of stainless steel. everywhere Nova looked she could see her new form starring back at her. A variety of medical equipment filled the room and Nova dreaded to think that a number of them could be used. In the centre of the room was a single metal table with railings and a bright light shining down upon it.

'This can't be happening,' Nova's tongue felt thick in her mouth as slight tremors of fear ran through her body. She had never wanted to be a mother and yet here she was one step closer...no, mother was a word of positive connotations; she was no mother, a host perhaps, a tool definitely.

When Nova made no move to stand the android gripped her roughly by the shoulder forcing her to her feet.

"Get off me," Nova demanded attempting to shrug the android off her. Her struggle was interrupted by a building pressure; Nova doubled over an audible pop, like bones cracking echoed around the room. She felt a warm wetness trickle down her leg.

Well, shit.

"Things should start progressing more quickly now," the android announced practically lifting Nova onto the delivery table. The table was position at an almost ninety degree angle so Nova was in a reclined position.

"Let me go," Nova feebly attempted to fight back against the unfeeling machine; even in her labouring state she was still the fighter. The prospected of pending motherhood did nothing to quell her rage.

Leather restraints were secured to Nova's wrists to prevent her from interfering with the delivery. They were attached to the railings of the table; slack enough that she could hoist herself up if need be. Her legs were slightly bent and secured into stirrups; spread painfully wide causing the gown she was wearing to ride up, her contracting belly now on display.

"My sensors indicate that you are at five centimetres dilation," the android announced, "continue breathing through the pains."

"Fuck off," Nova snarled attempting to pull herself free of the restraints. What had started off as mild cramping was steadily getting worse. Her muscles hardened around the offspring pressing it firmly against her cervix.

"Desist your struggling," the machine offered, "you will only make this process more difficult that it needs to be."

Nova's jaw clenched tightly as her muscles contracted; she willed herself to dilate faster, to end the tremendous pressure inside of her. Yet, despite the growing pain Nova refused to scream out, she wouldn't give those bastards the pleasure of seeing her scream. She knew they were watching her; there were cameras set up in the room and besides, they'd want to see the result of their experiment.

"Fuck," Nova cursed harshly rocking her hips in an attempt to alleviate the pressure. Why did various species go through this? Surely there had to be an easier way to procreate.

Her skin rippled as the offspring squirmed impatiently inside her contracting womb. She was as desperate to get it out of her as it was to leave.

"Just cut the damn thing out," Nova snapped. Sweat was beginning to form on her skin causing the material of the gown to stick uncomfortably to her skin.

"Negative," the android answered, "you will deliver naturally." It's cold hand ran over her hot skin, "eight centimetres."

Nova opened her mouth to retort but all that left her lips was a groan of pain. No wonder many requested drugs during the childbirth process; it was unbearable.

"Ten centimetres, time to push," the android announced.

A wave of panic and relief was over Nova. Relief that this inhuman pregnancy was coming to an end, she would finally have her body back. Panic because she now at the hardest part of the entire process; she didn't want to do this.

As the next contraction washed over her Nova squeezed her eyes shut, grunting as she bore down trying to expel the alien. She hoped that one big push would have the offspring expelled from her body...nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" She demanded.

"This process takes time?" The android answered placing its hands on Nova's thighs, "push," it ordered watching as Nova's muscles tightened once more. The cold touch was a blessing but Nova hated being touched by this robotic monstrosity.

"I'll kill you," Nova promised, "all of you."

"Negative," the android replied, "you are currently in no position to carry out such a threat."

Nova moaned; pressing her chin in her chest she bore down. She could feel the large head stretching her cervix as it descended downwards causing her to flinch. She just wanted this to be over.

****

Time was a blur to Nova; she didn't know how much longer she could stay awake for. She was exhausted; her face was bright red with exertion and her hair stuck to her face wth sweat. The offspring had finally passed through her cervix and was moving slowly down her birth canal.

"I can see the head," the android announced. Nova felt what could only be described as a burning sensation as felt herself being stretched.

"Get this fucking thing out of me," Nova demanded.

"It will be delivered soon," the android replied, "Now push."

Nova dug her chin in to her swollen breast as she pushed desperately feeling her muscles strain. All she wanted was for this too be over with. She could feel the android's fingers helping her to stretch as the largest part of the head began to emerge.

"Fuck," she screamed out as the head burst forward; the android cradling it gently as if some precious cargo.

Nova fell backwards; chest heaving as she panted. There was a small reprise but it didn't last long as the offspring turned as her belly contracted trying to push out the shoulders. Taking a deep breath Nova bore down, one shoulder popped free and then the second. The android began tugging at the offspring helping it on its way.

Nova feel backwards as the offspring was finally expelled from her body. She heard a horrible shrill scream which caused her breast to begin expressing milk.

"A boy," the android announced as it severed the umbilical cord. Nova gasped, the offspring was exactly like the Thurgonian's that had impregnated her. She felt nothing for the creature.

"Keep it away from me," she snapped turning her head away from the sight.

The door to the delivery room opened and one of the Thurgonian's entered. It smiled proudly at the infant; never had they expected to get such positive results. It cradled the offspring gently, casting a glance at Nova.

"Harvest the milk," he ordered, "we don't want to risk her bonding with the offspring." Usually the milk would have been poisonous to the offspring but thanks to their experiments they had developed a technique to retrieve the important nutrients from the milk in order for the offspring to thrive. After all; mothers milk was important to a growing offspring.

The Thurgonian gave Nova a cold, calculated smile before leaving her in the capable hands of the android as she delivered the afterbirth.

"What did he want?" Nova questioned finding it difficult to keep her eyes open.

"I am to harvest your milk for the offspring and then take you too recovery," the android answered tugging at Nova's gown, "my creators are happy with your results, they will wish to conduct another experiment as soon as you are ready."

Nova gritted her teeth as the android retrieved what looked like suction cups. A part of her wanted to retort but she was just too damn tired.

"Things would go easier for you, if you just accept your fate," the android informed her. Nova hissed feeling the cups being attached to her breasts, "you will give life to an army that will conquer a galaxy."

Nova closed her eyes trying to ignore the tugging sensation on her breasts and the android's ramblings. Like its creators it was crazy.

How did the old saying go? Pride doth come before a fall.

A slight smile formed on her lips, one single thought flitting through her mind before she surrounded herself to the nothingness of exhaustion.

' _Wait and see you bucket of bolts. I'll escape and once I do, I'm coming for all of you._ '

Nova would smile the day she handed over the Thurgonian's and received the bounty for their capture. That she promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, messages and comments are most appreciated.
> 
> After much deliberation I have decided to leave this as a stand alone story. My apologies for those who wanted more chapters but I really have no idea where to take the story.


End file.
